Special Projects
by reivers
Summary: Ianto joins the team, and Jack quite likes it. But what of this 'girlfriend? Everyone has a special project, after all. Set right after Ianto's Fragments sequence. Spoilers for Fragments. JACKXIANTO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** This is my first Torchwood fic. Any sort of reviews are welcome, but I especially appreciate constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Torchwood, and I am in no way implying that these are actual Torchwood events. That's why it's called fanFICTION.

* * *

Ianto couldn't sleep. Had he really said yes? Or had it all been a dream? Had they really been that close? No, surely not. But it had all seemed so real. Even though Ianto's parents had always told him he had a very vivid and active imagination, Ianto knew that there was no way that he could have imagined that wonderful smell.

He looked at his alarm clock. 2:15 am. Hadn't the Captain said first thing in the morning? Even if he hadn't, Ianto technically was an employee now.

_Let's see them abandon one of their own_, Ianto thought.

Ianto stood up and padded softly across his bedroom. He pulled aside the thick drapes covering the window. It was still dark, of course. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting to see outside because there was nothing but the normal nighttime view from his flat, but the moment allowed him the time to give the decision one last thought. As if he'd needed it.

Ianto picked out his favorite jeans, the ones that made his arse look the best, and laced up his trainers. His t-shirt was white and sort of tight; it went well with his jeans. After one look in the mirror, Ianto grabbed a black blazer from his coat rack, and was out into the wee dark hours of the morning.

Images of the Captain drifted into his mind as he walked. Cold air invaded his nose, bringing his attention to the crisp sensation and away from the Captain. Ianto was glad he had decided to wear his jacket. Each time he breathed the cold air seemed to chase the images from his mind. It became a cycle. Jack, cold, Jack, cold. From what he remembered, the Captain was nothing close to being cold.

Ianto's mind was someplace else, but his feet knew just the route to take, just the place to stop. Before he knew it, he was descending quietly into the sidewalk and into a world he had longed to see since the first time he had seen those blue coattails disappearing around a corner.

He took a deep breath once the lift had stopped and settled slightly. The sight before him was not what he had expected in the least. The Captain was crouched next to the creature that Ianto had revealed to him only hours before. He was whispering nonsense to it and stroking its long nose softly. The winged animal was shifting its wings a little, but otherwise seemed completely at ease.

Ianto took a couple steps away from the lift before quietly clearing his throat. The Captain turned. A smile broke onto both of their faces, and as the Captain stood and moved toward Ianto, the creature suddenly took flight. Neither man noticed, really.

"Early. Great characteristic in a man," Jack said with a smile. "Sometimes."

"Sir, it is first thing in the morning," Ianto replied. He was relieved that he had yet to be tossed back out onto the street. He looked up, aware that the flying animal had let out a loud, ear-shattering screech.

"She's glad to be out of that warehouse," Jack said. "She's a lot happier here. More room to fly."

"She?" Ianto said.

"When you've been around for as long as I have, son," Jack chuckled, "it's easy to see subtle, distinguishing characteristics."

Ianto took another step forward, closing the gap between the two men. It occurred to him to change the subject quickly, before he was drawn too far into the man's wiles. He held out his hand.

"Ianto Jones, sir. Reporting for day one of duty."

Jack laughed and shook his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. You can start by making me some coffee. Pot's over there." Jack pointed off to the right. "I'll be in my office." He walked off toward what Ianto guessed must be his office, and Ianto couldn't help but watch his retreating figure. Without thinking, Ianto said, "You look ... better without your coat, sir." Jack laughed without turning back, and enjoyed the images of his new employee which were floating lazily through his mind.

* * *

A soft knock sounded from toward the doorway in Jack's office. Ianto was standing just past the threshold and Jack nodded his approval for the man to come in. He set a coffee mug in front of Jack, who mumbled a 'thank you' and sat in the chair opposite Jack's. He looked around him. Everything here just reeked of the Captain. His jacket, the one Ianto had always seen him wearing, was hanging on a coat rack in the opposite corner. Ianto got a sudden image of himself clutching the large military coat to his chest and breathing deeply. He imagined he could get lost in that smell, in that man.

"I think you'll enjoy working here," Jack said, breaking Ianto's reverie. He moved to sit on the corner of his desk, across from the other man, and sipped lightly on his coffee.

"Oh, I'm quite sure I will, sir," Ianto said distractedly. All of his senses were being slowly overwhelmed by Jack. Ianto knew he wouldn't last long; he knew what was coming.

In one smooth movement, Ianto stood, positioning himself between Jack's legs, and captured the man's mouth in a kiss. Ianto's heart was racing. Jack, it seemed, had been expecting something like this to happen all along. He smiled against Ianto's mouth and returned the fervor evident in Ianto's eager kiss. Jack sat his coffee mug down on the desk beside him before snaking his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto let loose a little sound, something that could be mistaken for a beg, and bit Jack's lip and slipped a little bit of his tongue in, praying that Jack would comply and give a little of himself to this experience.

Ianto stopped suddenly. Eyes locked with Jack's and lips only a breadth apart, Ianto panted, "So wrong. I've got a Lisa.. girlfriend."

"Oh?" Jack said. "Let's have her over for tea tomorrow night, then. The more the merrier."

The smile on Jack's face melted any thoughts of Lisa left in Ianto's mind. "Uh huh," Ianto managed to say before he and Jack were once more engaged in themselves.

Jack maneuvered them both so that Ianto was now sitting on the desk, which he cleared off with one fell swoop of his arm, sending even the mug to the floor with a crash. He had Ianto right there, on his desk, in the few hours before the rest of the team would arrive.

But, when the team finally started to trickle in, Ianto and Jack were nowhere to be found, for they had retired to Jack's quarters, behind his office, and were caught up in a nice cuddle and a lie in. There were no thoughts of Lisa in Ianto's mind while he slept, only of the man beside him, and he was very happy for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I really enjoyed the couple comments that I got for Chapter 1. Thanks so much. I spent a good while longer on this chapter, so hopefully you'll think it's good enough for even more comments. Chapter 3 is finished. It just needs to be sent to my beta and proofed. It should be up in about a week.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood.

* * *

To say the least, Jack was very pleased with his new employee, and he had to admit, Ianto was definitely a lovely sight laying next to him. He was sleeping, all curled up like a baby or a cat.

_I bet he likes little furry animals,_ Jack mused.

Jack gave himself time to fully appreciate Ianto, but just for a moment. His hands traveled along Ianto's arm, past his shoulder, and onto his neck, where his fingers lingered.

How long had it been since Jack had felt something other than lust toward one of his conquests? How long had it been since he hadn't had to sneak off, hoping against hope that the person next to him would remain asleep? Or even just dreading the eventual and inevitable use of Retcon? Jack had never cared enough to remember most of them.

_No,_ he thought. _No, it won't be like that this time. This time will be different._

Jack absentmindedly began to tickle Ianto's neck. Ianto smiled and rolled over a bit, saying something incoherent. Still, there was no mistaking that Ianto was still asleep, for immediately after his mumble, he turned his head into the pillow and burrowed his face into it with a light snore. With this action, Jack realized how young the man actually was, and, despite his age, he already had someone special in his life. Ianto had mentioned his girlfriend the night before. Jack had had many special people in his life, and they were all gone and done with. It got easier with each day.

"Goddammit," Jack said softly, barely a whisper. "I can be special, too."

But as for being deceased, well, Jack knew he could never top that.

Jack put his arm around the ball of man flesh and buried his head between Ianto's shoulder blades, taking in the smell, and completely aware that the alarm clock read 11:04 am.

* * *

The day was long and uneventful, but not as long as it could have been, due to the lie in had by Ianto. When he woke, he was surprised but not disappointed to find Jack beside him.

Throughout the day Ianto met the team: Owen, Tosh, and Suzie. He cleaned up after the team as if they were children, made coffee, and dodged Owen's questions about Jack's _quarters_. He was quite glad to have something else to occupy his mind, no matter how menial it all seemed, but Ianto thought it would get rather boring after a while.

There was one thing at Torchwood that Ianto quite enjoyed: Jack. Ianto had caught Jack sneaking glances at Ianto whenever he thought the young man wasn't paying attention. And, though he wouldn't admit it, Ianto was doing the same to Jack. Only once did his mind stray to Lisa, and that was only to wonder if the tea invitation was serious. Surely a man of Jack's ability knew she was recently dead? In fact, Ianto was sure Jack had said something about it the other day. And it was all rather official. No one knew what had really become of her. It didn't matter, Ianto figured, because she was still alive to him. There was still a chance to save her, and he intended to do it.

Around ten Jack yelled to the team that it was time for the team to go home. "Ianto can stay," he said. "The coffee machine's broken." The team hadn't needed an explanation or a lie; they were quite used to Jack bringing in men during the night only to be dragging them back out, retconned and unconscious, to abandon them in the parking garage. Even so, they quite liked this one. He was friendly, personable, and had even brought them a new plaything. Now Tosh finally had an excuse to eat the chocolate on her desk. She was _sharing_.

Once the team had left, Jack said, "It's a bit late for tea, Ianto. What does your girl like on her pizza?"

_Maybe,_ Jack reasoned, _if I get him to admit it to himself, he'll need a bit of comfort! Then he'll come to me and I'll give him a bit of everything he needs._

"Well, sir. Uh, she's a pretty picky eater. She'll not have anything."

_What is he doing? He can't think I'm this dumb. She's gone, you fool!_

"One of those?" Jack laughed. "Good choice. I'll order for us. You can go get Lisa while I pick up the food." Ianto nodded. "Bring her in through the tourist entrance."

_Or maybe he's keeping her body in his closet. Maybe he'll bring the corpse instead and we can have some 51__st__ century fun._

* * *

Ianto was at a loss. There was no getting out of this one. No, he'd already passed that chance up. He'd already made it seem as if his girlfriend was alive, or that he at least had a new one. Oh, the thought of a new lithe little body pressed up against his own made him sick. He walked to his flat, once again not paying attention to the route. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and entering.

"Lisa?" he called. "It's Ianto! We've been invited out!"

He walked into the bathroom to a familiar sight: Lisa, in the bathtub. Her head was propped up on a pillow and she was covered in all the familiar silver metal. Ianto's eyes prickled a little bit with sadness, but he held the tears back.

"I've found us a new place. Very nice, and it's much more comfortable. They even have a pterodactyl. I know how much you love birds."

Lisa didn't respond, but Ianto hadn't been expecting her to. She'd been unconscious for days because of the pain.

Before he was able to think on it, Ianto lifted her up. "Here we go," he said gently. Ianto's face went red with the strain as he took her from the bathtub. He felt a little bit guilty for being glad to have his bathroom back to normal, but it didn't last long. His mind was on the task at hand. As he dragged her through his house, their house, he stopped and adjusted them both so he could clap his hands. A couple lamps came on; Ianto could see. Despite having lived here for as long as he had, Ianto was always stubbing his toes on side tables. Lisa had told him so many times to move them, but his manly ego hadn't let him. Now he wished he had moved them. The last thing he needed was Lisa injured. Then again, would she even notice a broken toe among her other pains? Ianto lugged her through the hallway and living room, and out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him.

* * *

It was a task to get Lisa back to the hub. Ianto's determination overrode all other emotions, and he was running on pure adrenaline like a mother lifting a bus from her child. He pulled her in through the tourist entrance, just like Jack had told him too, and behind the front desk. Looking at the CCTV behind the desk Ianto saw that Jack had yet to come back.

"Good," Ianto said right before hitting the button to open the hub door.

Ianto took Lisa to the Torchwood basement, careful not to break anything alien or official. He found a suitable room for her on one of the lowest floors. It had a nice, cozy feel to it, and was small. Apparently, the room was used for storage. Boxes lined the back and right walls. Ianto propped his girlfriend up in the farthest corner. He had fully intended to stay with her for a while, but he could hear the hub door opening from the tourist entry. Everything traveled so well in Torchwood, especially sound. Ianto planted a haste kiss on Lisa's lips, savoring it, and promised her that he would be back soon. This time, Ianto made sure the door was locked behind him.

"Ianto!" Jack called once he was through the door. "You here yet? I got your girl a salad just in case."

"Sir! Up here!" Ianto was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table.

"Where's Lisa? I thought I asked you to bring her! I was so excited: ready for fun and everything!" Jack was laughing happily, though his reasons were much different than Ianto thought.

Ianto hoped that he didn't look like a big-eyed animal in headlight beams. "She was sick. I found her in the tub using the bath pillow to take a nap." _Well, it isn't entirely a lie._

"What a shame," Jack said. His attitude changed quickly. "You want the salad, then?" He tossed the plastic box onto the table and it slid into Ianto's legs.

"I'm really tired, sorry."

"But the night's just started, man! We've all the time in the world!"

"I really should be getting back to Lisa. Shouldn't have even come back. Should have just called." Ianto was just rambling now and he seemed kind of frantic.

"Whoa, soldier! Calm down," Jack said, sitting next to him. God, he smelled good. "You're not staying the night, then?"

Without thinking, Ianto said, "No, I'll stay."

And, that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Thanks for the comments. Even though they were few, they were greatly appreciated. I wrote this chapter about a week ago, but I've been traveling about. Hotel wireless networks are so useless. Anyway, I've been compiling the next chapter in my mind. Once I get home and get caught up on some school work, it should be posted. So far, it's a lot different.

Hope you like this new one!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood.

**Chapter 3 – Special Projects**

There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. He'd even die for his Lisa. Oh, Lisa. Ianto could feel her in his arms. He could feel her breathing against him. He could even feel her hair on his face. It was as if he was lost in a dream. A really great, once-in-a-lifetime dream. But, each time Ianto woke, he found it was always Jack's skin against his.

_What am I doing?_Ianto thought. _I should be home in our bed. I should be mourning! Or thinking, thinking of ways to save her._

Ianto got out of bed and went to the room where Lisa was staying.

_She's not staying there. This isn't a vacation. Kept, like a sick dog in a kennel. _

He opened the door as quietly as possible so as not to wake her, and went at once to her side. The metal was foreign to him, much different than the soft skin he remembered. Was she even really in there? Was she still his? Ianto began to cry and sway the both of them. He was so caught up in himself and his miseries that he didn't notice Lisa moving slightly on her own.

"Ianto. Oh, God. It huts."

The voice surprised Ianto. It was so weak, so fragile.

"What are you doing awake, darling? Aren't the pills working anymore?"

"Ianto.."

"Shh, it'll be fine. I'll bring more down. Jack will know what to do." Ianto's mind raced. _Jack, will he really? Has he seen this before? If he hasn't – Oh, what am I doing? And, how much should tell her? Torchwood played a part in doing this to her, why should they help?_

Ianto pulled her closer.

"You smell like someone else."

* * *

Jack felt the bed shift. He heard Ianto move across the room. The door shut.

_Bathroom, of course._

How long would it take for Ianto to accept what had happened? Why was he so reluctant to move on? Jack was sure he'd given the younger man more than enough reason, but it was possible that Ianto's life didn't revolve around sex quite as much as Jack's did.

It had been ten minutes since Ianto left. The other side of the bed was getting cold. Jack needed to feel Ianto beside him.

Jack set out to search, glancing first around his office, then down on the rest of the hub.

"Ianto!" he called. "IANTO!"

The pterodactyl flew overhead, screeching easily mimicking his yells.

* * *

The sounds echoed off of the walls and traveled easily to the lower levels.

"I need to go," Ianto said. "But, I'll be back. Soon, I promise." He tried his best to sound hopeful and reassuring, but he was worried his face betrayed him. Going to visit her and having to leave so quickly really tore him apart.

"Ianto, who is he? Stay with me; I'm scared!" Her voice was becoming more and more mechanical as she became more frantic.

"I'm so sorry." Ianto kissed her and looked her reassuringly in the eyes. He hurried out of the room before he could think twice. He followed the sound of Jack's voice, and soon stood looking up at him. "Sir?"

"Ianto!" Jack said loudly. He was more alarmed than upset. "What are you doing? It's late!"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd look for some chocolate to feed the bird." Ianto looked at his feet. _That's got to be the shittiest excuse in the universe. _As if to justify it's use, Ianto added: "Ducks at the park always calmed me when I was younger."

"All you had to do was look in Tosh's desk. I'm surprised she hasn't died of a chocolate overdose, she has so much."

"Yeah, wasn't thinking."

Jack could tell that Ianto was distracted. His heart just wasn't in the words he was saying. Every syllable sounded hollow. Ianto was obviously disheveled, as well. His eyes were puffy and red, and his lips were swollen like he'd been chewing on them. Jack cocked his head like a dog hearing some sound impossible for human ears.

"Were you crying?" Jack's tone was of pure concern.

"No," Ianto said, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. "Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about Lisa," Ianto said. "I keep thinking that there's something I can do. There has to be! But, I think, deep down, I know she's gone. Despite it all, I know she's gone."

As he spoke Ianto's eyes filled with tears. The sight startled Jack, but wasn't this what he had wanted all along? Jack collected Ianto to him and held him tightly. Between whispered nonsense Jack said "Shh, it's fine now. I'm here."

"But she's not! She's down there all alone! She needs me!" Ianto frantically motioned toward what Jack assumed was hell. Ianto really just meant down a few flights of stairs and a few hallways, but he couldn't tell Jack that. No, never.

"Ianto," Jack said. "Everything will be fine. She'd want you to move on, to be happy, don't you think? You've got a new job, a new life. Embrace it." Ianto collapsed onto the floor, bringing Jack with him, and sobbing harder than ever. "You've got me, now. I'll help you, love. I'll help."

"I wish I knew what to do," Ianto cried.

"Come to bed. Rest. You'll feel a lot better."

When Ianto didn't reply Jack lifted Ianto and carried him to the bedroom, where he deposited the exhausted man on the bed and tucked him in. Jack climbed in the other side. Immediately, Ianto turned and cuddled up to Jack's bare chest. Jack put his ams around him, letting him cry, and kissed the top of his head and forehead comfortingly. He was was humming a song he remembered his mother singing to him.

Once Ianto started to quiet, his body slackened and his eyes started to droop. There was no way he'd be able to stay awake any longer. He was almost gone and yet..

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was sleepy, the words a little delayed.

"Hm?"

"Please don't let me go."

"Never." Jack replied, smiling softly and completely honest.

* * *

Ianto could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He smiled into it and spoke aloud. "What time is it?"

"Time for work," Jack said.

Just then, something registered in Ianto. "I thought we were underground."

"Sunlight simulator. I thought you looked a little pale. The vitamin D will do you well."

Ianto didn't know what to say. _What is Jack playing at? He couldn't possibly be _concerned_ about me. Even I can tell he's a selfish bastard. _Reluctantly, Ianto changed the subject. He liked the silence better, he found. In order to be taken seriously, Ianto sat up in bed. It was hard to be taken seriously, though, when he was dressed in such a bedroom manner.

"About last night. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Ianto, it's fine." _Even though the only I want to see you is naked and under me._

"Has anyone come in yet? Do I have time to shower?" Ianto was trying to change the subject yet again.

"They're already here. I made the coffee this morning. We really need you for that." Jack laughed, but Ianto didn't say anything. "Go take your shower. Just be out in time to get lunch. They wouldn't even eat the pastries that I bought for breakfast."

"Sounds more like it's you that needs me," Ianto said. "But about last night. Really. It won't happen again."

"Ianto. It's fine. Really. I'm here for you." Jack slid a little closer to Ianto on the bed and put his hand on his back. "It'll be fine."

"She's really gone, isn't she?" Jack rubbed his back. "She is-- I know it. I can feel it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I better get ready. And, I have to go to my flat later. I need clean clothes; I smell."

"It's manly. I like it."

* * *

"No! He can help!" Ianto was yelling louder than he really should have been, but Lisa just wasn't listening. How was he supposed to help her if she refused to trust anyone?

"Ianto. No. You don't know anything about him," she said. Every word seemed a struggle and her face twisted with the pain of just existing.

"He understands things like this," Ianto pressed. "Torchwood 3 isn't anything like what we were used to. These people are different."

"I won't believe it."

"If you don't trust them, then you don't trust me."

"Ianto," Lisa said helplessly. "Please don't."

"How's the pain? Do you need anything? A blanket?"

"I'm -" Lisa winced, "I'm fine. No worse than usual."

"Good, fine." Ianto was so frustrated with his girlfriend. He wanted to much to help her, to have things the way they used to be, or at least close to it. Every day that passed that dream seemed more and more unlikely. "I have to go get lunch. I'll be back later. Bye." He left, without looking back at her.

What Ianto wanted was to be with someone that he cared for and cared about him in return. Lisa was metal on the outside, but it seemed to seep into her each day. He could feel her drifting farther and farther away from him, and it made him feel empty and almost as cold as he imagined she did.

But life wasn't all bad. Waking up to Jack, having him next to him, even just looking at him made Ianto feel a bit warmer inside. It was as if he had swallowed that damn sunlight simulator and its rays were shooting out from his stomach. He hadn't felt like that since he and Lisa had first gotten together. So long ago, when their bodies were new and new land was always being discovered. But Jack already seemed to be a seasoned explorer; everything was so familiar to him. That, Ianto figured, was part of the problem. Ianto was a warm body and only that. Jack was a snake, moving from one person to the next, soaking up the heat and slithering on in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I've taken a different approach to this chapter, and I really hope you like it. Thanks so much for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

* * *

**Special Projects - Chapter Four**

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Ianto, according to Jack, was starting to look a bit healthier. This time, it was a walk, not just sunlight that would do him well. Ianto did his best to stay within range of the Torchwood cameras because he knew almost certainly that Jack was watching. He turned around, looked straight into one of the devices, and wiggled his fingers. Ianto made sure to smile big.

_Best put on a show,_ Ianto thought.

Back at the hub, Jack spun his chair back around to face his desk, glad that Ianto had taken his advice and gone outside.

Each day was becoming a little easier, or a little harder, depending on how the situation was viewed. On one hand, Ianto was busy. It seemed as if there was less and less of him wanting to visit her. Whether he was moving on or just occupied, Ianto had no clue. Either way, Lisa was consuming little of his time, lately. On the other hand, Ianto enjoyed Jack, and more of his time was spent just thinking of him. There were short snogs while the team was out, slight brushes of the hand, and just small gestures that made Ianto feel not so alone. But, during the moments when Ianto was free to catch his breath as it were, he couldn't help but feel that he was pushing her away. Lisa was still downstairs, completely aware, though completely medicated and unconscious. She needed him, and he was off having a time with his boss. Often, Ianto called himself a selfish bastard – for wanting Lisa, for wanting Jack, for wanting it all.

Or maybe Ianto was just a survivalist. Perhaps he was greedy, cruel, and disgusting like the rest of the human race. Perhaps Ianto was only in this for himself, and he was wanting to have as much as he could, as fast as he could, like some sort of promiscuous animal. The thought appealed to Ianto, made him accept for a moment the excuse that he was just a product of his making, of his chemistry. That had to be it; blame the past, relive it.

He was at the edge of the bay, now, looking over the barrier and at his own reflection in the water. For a moment everything was clear, but soon the surface rippled in response to a raindrop: the story of his life. Who would think that a strapping young lad such as Ianto, a boy quite unexceptional in his childhood and indeed quite unexceptional in his current years as well, would be saving the world? Sometimes, Ianto wished he hadn't gotten caught up in Torchwood. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Lisa and he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now. All the same, he enjoyed it. The pain he knew she was in, it pained him, but it also let Ianto believe that there was that little bit of human left in her. There was some capacity for emotion and actual life. Did he have that anymore? Did he have an life? Or had it all just passed him by while he tended to Lisa? Anymore, Ianto didn't feel like himself. He was leading either a double-life or a half-life, and Ianto didn't know which.

The rain was coming down steadily, obscuring Ianto's reflection constantly. It soaked through his suit jacket and plastered his hair onto his head. As he walked back to the hub, Ianto could feel his feet squishing about in his shoes. _New shoes,_ he thought. _New socks. New bloody life. _He didn't want this.

A man with a black umbrella walked past Ianto.

"Sir?" Ianto asked as he followed closely behind. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, but I am quite busy. I will miss my flight." He started to walk away, but Ianto stopped him.

"Sir, please. My name is Ianto Jones. I worked for Torchwood London before, well... before. Please, you must help me."

"I have to go!" the man said.

"You're the expert in Cybermen that came in afterwards," Ianto pleaded. "You have to help me."

"Good bye, sir."

"I have a Cyberman. Well, a Cyberwoman, but -"

"You have one?" the man interrupted. "How is that possible? Who do you work for? What are you playing at?"

"You have to help her. Please."

"I have to go. My flight," he said. "Take my card."

Ianto took the man's card and put it in his pocket. "Thank you so much," he said.

The man nodded and hurried off, leaving Ianto alone in the rain, but with a little more hope than before.

Ianto returned to the hub, this time uninterrupted. Behind the tourist desk he found a set of towels and dried himself off as well as he could, removing his jacket, shoes, and socks. He thumbed his braces off and felt slightly less constricted, but no less cold. He collected his things and padded off toward Jack's quarters. He didn't take the way through Jack's office, but instead the less scenic route, bypassing the main hub door and climbing a flight of steps. It wasn't surprising to Ianto in the least that the door to Jack's quarters was unlocked, but maybe it was just because he was so tired.

Ianto collapsed on Jack's bed, cold and shivering. He hugged a pillow to his chest and thought of what his life was becoming. Everyday he woke up next to a man he barely knew, loved a woman he wasn't sure was even still a woman, and he was at the total beck-and-call of a bunch of very inappreciative people. People who could very easily put their trash in the bin and wash out their own mugs. Despite the team, he enjoyed his work and their company. Most of all, he enjoyed having actual people to talk to, not hunks of flesh and metal welded together to form something he barely recognized.

_Is this where I want to be? _Ianto asked himself. _Is this what I want for myself?_

Ianto felt the bed move and Jack's arms wrapped around him.

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes," Ianto said.

"I thought you could do with some warming up." Jack kissed his way down the other man's neck.

Ianto smiled and thought, _This is exactly where I belong._

* * *

"I've found someone who can help," Ianto said. "He'll make you better. Everything will be fine."

"Ianto, it's too late!" Lisa said, wincing at the force of her own voice.

"I've already called him. It'll take some time, but he'll be here." Lisa didn't reply. She only closed her eyes and sighed. "I brought you something else for the pain, to help you sleep."

Ianto took a pill bottle from his pocket and fumbled with the cap. It was childproof. Ianto was no child, but lately life had been making him feel just as helpless. He finally had the bottle opened and shook a few pills out. They were green and small and fit between Lisa's lips without any struggle.

"Swallow them," Ianto commanded.

She did.

Ianto sat with her and thought about things for a while, until she fell asleep. He left the room she was in and made sure to lock it behind him. Ianto felt as if he were locking a little of himself inside, but he did not feel incomplete. This part of him, it was time it took a little vacation, a little nap. Ianto had taken the pills from Owen's store. He didn't know what they were, but the bottle had said only to take one. Lisa had been given four and had taken them all. She would sleep, and hopefully for a long while.

He felt immediately lighter, but he'd never admit to it. He was a devoted boyfriend, lover, and friend. That didn't stop him from needing some alone time, however. He needed some time to think and to be himself for a while. Ianto needed to not be needed. He needed to be fucked until he couldn't breathe. He needed to have another body collapse on top of his and for their sweat to mingle. He needed to be one with someone who had no room for him.

He needed it all; he got it all. And, God, did he enjoy it.

* * *

Ianto nuzzled into his pillow and tried to forget what he had done yesterday. How selfish he was! There were a million other things he could have done, things that would have bettered the situation, but he had taken the coward's way out. He had drugged her far more than necessary just to be free for a little while. But Ianto was enjoying himself, or was so far, at least.

How long would he keep her like that? As long as he wanted. Ianto was in charge of this situation now. He was going to make it all happen. He was going to save her. So, Ianto justified his actions. He told himself that he was easing her pain, reducing her suffering. Lisa wouldn't have to feel her pain. She'd thank him when it was over. She'd thank him for taking it all away. And during the time she was gone, Ianto would live his life. He would enjoy himself, dammit. Ianto would let himself be taken away from it all, if only for a little while.

Ianto rolled over; Jack was staring at him. Their eyes met, and in that moment, Ianto forgot about Lisa, but only for a little while.

"Hello," Jack said. "You really zoned out last night. I was worried."

"I'm just tired."

"You scream that loud when you're tired?"

Ianto smiled slightly. "No. It was good. You're good."

"Great," Jack laughed. "I'm great."

"You are, yeah," Ianto said. He took Jack's hand and laced their fingers together. He had big hands, and Ianto still wasn't used to it. They fit into his, but a little awkwardly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

"No," Ianto said. "I'm great."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Finally, I'm back from hiatus. Summer vacation at last! Thank you all so much for the support for this story. I really appreciate the reviews and emails that I get concerning it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Special Projects  
Chapter 5**

Jack mussed with the circuit breaker. Tosh had been complaining about some electrical thing. Something about losing all access to a database if the power went completely? Jack didn't know. And, he certainly didn't recall claiming that he had any knowledge of electrical devices and their inner workings. But, put a handsome man in a room with a problem, and any woman would feign weakness just to see him work. Tosh knew much more about circuits and such, but she'd never admit it so long as Jack was there to be manly.

Jack put his thumbs underneath his braces and rocked backward on his feels, screwing up his mouth, and wondering what he ought to do.

_I shouldn't be pushing any buttons,_ Jack thought. _No, I definitely oughtn't do that._

So, Jack smiled brightly and shrugged. He started to walk away, but something stopped him abruptly. A sound; a soft buzzing. He could barely hear it, but he knew it was there. Jack knelt and put his ear to the floor. He listened hard. The cold stone vibrated against his skin. He crawled forward, ass in the air and palms flat against the floor. He came to a four way intersection. With the open space, the sound seemed to come from everywhere. Jack stood and looked down each of the corridors. Despite the sound being louder, he could not pinpoint it. Jack could feel the vibration coursing through his body, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, and started back toward the steps.

_Tosh probably just remotely powered up the backup generator._

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ianto asked as he descended the steps into Torchwood's lower levels.

"I'll have you know," Jack said, "I am a very _handy_ man." Jack smiled as he walked past Ianto, and made sure to knock into Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto continued in the opposite direction, making sure to let Jack notice his smirk as they passed.

"Hey, Tosh," Jack said. "Nothing wrong downstairs."

"Then why am I getting all these power fluctuations? God, men are so useless," Tosh huffed.

"Tell me about it. I'll get Ianto on it. Real man, you know. Real man."

Jack walked to his office and sat down with a wholesome thud. He put his legs on his desk, ankles crossed, and leaned back heavily into his chair. The pterodactyl swooped down past his windows, causing the big green potted plants rustle loudly but Jack didn't look up. He pushed the button in his coms device.

"Ianto. Still downstairs?" He asked.

"Sir."

"Would you mind looking at the wiring and circuits and all that while you're down there?"

Ianto grunted, and his annoyance was very evident. "I'm a little busy here, Jack."

"Tosh is having some problems. She'll have my head if something happens to her computers."

"Can it wait?"

Jack paused, slightly confused. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'll get to it in a bit. Tell Tosh not to worry."

There was a noticeable click as Ianto turned his coms unit off.

_What is going on here?_ Jack thought. _And why am I the only one in a pleasant mood?_

* * *

Jack moved stealthily about the potted plants. A ninja? No. A puma? No, definitely not. He was a former Time Agent, a con man, a proper spy, and it was time to show his skills. He quietly jumped from plant to plant, sometimes throwing a desk in for good measure. As he peered quietly from behind his hides, Jack would ready his unloaded gun, and get ready for a decisive move.

"Jack. What are you doing?"

He paused midstep, surprised. "Ianto! Oh. It's just you." He tried to holster his gun quickly, but found himself to be without. Pulling out the waistband of his pants, he slipped the gun in against his shirt and made sure it was secured with his belt.

"Because everyone in their right mind has gone home." Ianto said, looking pointedly at Jack on the words right and mind. He was feeling a bit off-kilter today, and it was really beginning to show.

"So what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he composed himself. He leaned against the desk he was standing next to and tried his best to look as sexily nonchalant as possible. Perhaps if he could distract Ianto..

"I was cleaning up. Owen had a stash of coffee mugs like you wouldn't believe." To break the ensuing awkward silence, Ianto said: "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah, yes. Which was.."

Ianto scowled. "What are you doing? You're running about like you're bloody mad. There aren't any aliens up here," Ianto said. "And you're scaring the pterodactyl!"

"I was practicing.."

"Practicing?" Ianto scoffed. "For what?"

"Would you like to see?" Jack smiled suggestively.

"Captain.." Ianto started. "Would I ever."

* * *

Jack collapsed onto Ianto. Their sweat mingled together, just as Ianto felt he had so desperately needed just a few days before.

"Weevil hunting?" Ianto laughed. "You were pretending to hunt weevils?"

"Well, I knew it was something you'd be good at. You're such a great actor."

Ianto's heart stopped for a moment, and he automatically wondered what Jack was on about. So he asked him.

"Jack, what are you on about?"

"Nothing," Jack said, confused. "Just making a joke."

Ianto made a noncommittal sound and rolled over, pushing Jack to his side of the bed. Ianto thought himself stupid for supposing Jack had found out his secret. He had locked the doors well, after all, and fixed up the wiring in the hub as best he could. There was nothing to lead Jack to Lisa, except for Ianto himself.

"Did Tosh calm down about the wiring?" Jack asked. He could feel Ianto pulling away, lately. Pulling away from what exactly, Jack wasn't sure, but he could see it in Ianto's eyes that something was wrong. "I told her you'd fix it. She believed me."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "She didn't have any reason not to. I fixed it best as I could. We'll be needing some more electrical tape. I used it all."

"Shame. That was tomorrow night," Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's good then, for a while? That buzzing was really getting to me."

Ianto froze. "What buzzing? I didn't hear anything."

"That's because you fixed it. Obviously," Jack said, exaggerating the size of his eyes and gape of his mouth. "It'd been going on for a couple days. No clue, but it's fixed. I knew it was a good thing hiring you."

"There was buzzing, though? Coming from where?"

"I don't know. Downstairs. You fixed it."

"Captain, I really should go check it. You didn't tell me about buzzing before." Ianto made to get out of bed, but Jack stopped him. "Really, I should."

"Oh, don't you ever stop?" Jack asked before falling back onto the bed.

* * *

"Goddammit."

"I'm sorry?"

"Pardon," Ianto apologized. "It'll be how long? You're sure?"

"Four months, Mr. Jones," the voice on the other end of the line said. "I'm quite sure. There's no way around it. Unless, of course, you'd be willing to let her go."

"No," Ianto snapped.

"Well, then. You're just going to have to wait four months then, aren't you? You're sure?"

"Sir. Never in my life have I been -"

"Alright, alright. Enough with that. You're ready, then. Everything in place? Good. No problems? Good."

"Actually," Ianto began.

"Problems, boy? You're bloody Torchwood."

"It's making a sound, sucking the power. The captain is starting to get suspicious. I can't keep lying.."

"Sure you can! You knew the risks. You _want_ this."

"Four months, sir."

Ianto hung up the phone.

Keeping her down there for that long was just out of the question. Absolutely. The things those drugs were doing to her brain - Ianto couldn't imagine it, couldn't bear to think about it, and yet here he was: standing in front of Lisa, his Lisa, giving her another dose of whatever Owen happened to have on hand, hoping she wouldn't wake up. If she woke up, then he'd have to explain. Ianto looked at the table he had been instructed to build. Was this really all there was? He would have to ask Jack what it was like to die. Maybe if he was more secure in his belief in an afterlife, maybe then he would be able to let her go. Yes. No.

"Goddammit," Ianto said. "Just get it over with, boy. She's gone. Those wires can't possibly be keeping her alive."

Four months, that's all he'd have to wait. Then, it would be over and he and Lisa could finally be happy again. Proper living people. And Jack? Well, Ianto would just have to kill him. Yes, precisely.

"Ianto, come here." Jack's voice crackled over the coms system. "I'm in my office."

Ianto pressed his finger to his earpiece, pushing it farther into his ear to block out anything but Jack's voice, to make it clearer. "I'm checking the wiring again, Jack. Can you wait a minute?"

Jack growled. "Now."

Ianto sighed and repeated, "Now." Only four more months.

His feet took him to Jack's office. It was early, no one had shown up for work yet. Their _jobs_, not their lives as Ianto had made Torchwood his life. The smile plastered on Jack's face was enough to make any man, woman, child, animal - whatever, stop dead in their tracks. It looked wonderful on him, made his eyes and nose crinkle, and the little lines on his face were all the more pronounced.

"Has the sound come back, Jack?" Ianto asked carefully, hating the sound of unintentional rhyming on his tongue. "I've just fixed it, I'm sure."

"No, no," Jack assured him. "Nothing like that. It's just.. you've been working so hard! I thought it was past time to pay you."

"I cashed my check yesterday."

"What did you do with it?" Jack asked.

"Bought Tosh her favorite pastry."

"You're whole check?" Jack prodded. "Must have been an expensive cake."

"And supper for everyone else."

"See, you give too much of yourself to others. It's time someone gave you something in return." Jack moved toward Ianto and snaked his arm around his waist. "It's time you and I had a bit more fun." Ianto looked at him, unconvinced, but the hand on his back was slowly convincing him to listen to the other man. As Jack's fingers traced small circles through Ianto's shirt Ianto melted. He closed his eyes and let himself be led into Jack's quarters. Jack stood next to Ianto, not touching him, but close enough to whisper in his ear. "I thought you'd like it. Open your eyes."

Ianto did as he was told. The sight before him was not what he had been expecting at all, and definitely not what he had been dreaming of on their short trek to Jack's bedroom. Candles, clean sheets, maybe some mood music - anything but ... this.

"Jack Harkness," Ianto said. He turned to face Jack and took a faltering step backward. "You are a fucking dirty old man."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **It's been so long! I'm really thankful for all the reviews and favorites and alerts that I've gotten. I'm even more thankful for the people that have been reading this entire time, despite the super long wait.  
Anyway, I'm on the lookout for a beta. I have one right now, but she's not really the sort of person who wants to bounce ideas back and forth. If you're interested, PM or email me or mention it in your review and we'll get the ball rolling.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

* * *

**Special Projects  
Chapter 6**

Jack's thoughts went back to the last time someone had called him such a name. He'd never been one to allow age to keep him from getting what he wanted, not when 51st century pheromones were involved. A lady was a man was a lady, after all, no matter which century you were in, or which planet.

It was the planet Earth, 21st century, the one he had come to enjoy most, and somewhere about eight o'clock in the evening. Jack was spent on his bed while his partner showered in the master bath. Steam poured into the bedroom through the cracked door as the sound of a woman's singing began to overtake the sound of the shower.

_She's lost,_ Jack thought. _She'll be in there for a good while._

Jack stood up, wrapping the sheet around his waist, and sauntered over to the mantle. He picked up a bear and squeezed its belly. "Are you my mummy?" the bear said. Jack chuckled, remembering. He carefully began to examine the bear's left eye, finally using his fingers to pick around it until a bit of clear glass fell into his hand. Pinching his thumb and index finger together, he reached into the bear's eye socket and pulled out a small camera. When Jack saw a red light lit on the side, he smiled.

_Still recording. _

The singing continued, increased in volume, even, as Jack sat back down on the bed and flipped open the screen on the video camera. His smile grew larger as the images on the screen greeted him. He leaned back and rested against the headboard, arm bent behind his head. Jack passed the next few moments completely engrossed in smugness. Jack was proud of himself for being discrete, for being sneaky, but above all, Jack was proud of himself for simply being himself, despite society's limitations.

Just when the recording had gotten to the good part, Jack felt he was being watched. Had the singing stopped? _But, the shower's still going._ He looked to his left, and the smile completely faltered. Next too him stood the lovely girl he had invited to his flat a few hour earlier. She was naked, and she was wet, glistening with water from having just stepped out of the still running shower. Jack felt himself twitch.

"Jack," she said, leaning towards him and allowing her breasts to dangle down toward his face. "You're a fucking dirty old man." Her eyes were hard and her face was set as she slapped him hard. It was obvious that Jack enjoyed the gesture a little too much as his member leaped to absolute attention.

"Marcy," Jack said. "I can explain!"

She grabbed the camera from his hands and took a few steps back. "Explain what? That you filmed us shagging without telling me?"

"It's not like that," Jack pleaded.

"I think it is," Marcy said as she looked at the screen in her left hand. Her face twisted with disgust.

Jack took her body in, looking her up and down and licking his lips. "You're still naked," he said suggestively.

"Ugh!" Marcy walked over to the closet and removed a towel, wrapping it around herself.

"It's really not as bad as it seems!" Jack sat up as Marcy made her way back to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The lock clicked.

_Why is she so upset? It's not like she had anything to hide. Except me_. Jack laughed aloud at his cleverness.

The minutes went by, marked off by the soft ticking of a clock on the mantle next to where the bear had sat. When the door finally opened, Marcy was fully dressed. She walked toward Jack and slipped on her heels. Opening the camera, she removed the tape, slipped it between her breasts, and threw the camera at Jack. It bounced on the bed next to him.

"It's really not as bad as it seems," Jack said.

Marcy let herself out.

_Oh, well,_ Jack thought. _It's not like she took all my tapes._

_

* * *

  
_

"Jack!" Ianto said. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What?" Jack was confused. "I was _concerned_ about you. I was _worried_."

Ianto stared at the man in front of him, the look of disgust evident on his face. He sneered as he said "And this is how you choose to tell me? By showing me your intricate systems of CCTVs? Well done, Captain. Your tact is beautiful." Ianto threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe you. Really, honestly. Disgusting! You've been _spy_ing on me!"

"What did you think you were doing, Ianto? Something like this doesn't get past Torchwood, especially when it's right under our own feet. Literally." Jack shrugged. "You should have known better," he said simply. "I have every right to monitor my employees, especially when they're sneaking things from Owen's cupboards. He's not blind, you know." Jack paused, tilted his hand, and smiled a little. "You," he began "were pretty obvious. If I'd witnessed Torchwood at its finest, I'd not be wanting back in. You didn't either, did you? You don't."

Ianto walked toward the desk next to Jack's bed. His arm reached out, fingers stretched to their limits, and he gently touched the television screen, Lisa's face. "I had to do it," he whispered. "Torchwood did this to her."

"I knew something was wrong the moment I saw you. Thought if I got you in here before something happened.. Ugh! We could have helped you, Ianto!" Jack's temper got away from him, but he took a moment to compose himself with a deep breath. "You should have told us. You should have told _me_."

"Captain, do you have any idea the sort of person you are?" Ianto's anger was seeping through his pores now. He was ready to hurt Jack, and he turned to face him. "I can see it in your eyes that you've seen everything and been everywhere. You're so _old_ inside. But you're so cruel. Talking down to everyone and every_thing_. You'd have thought you'd have learned a few things in your time. You know what you'd have done to her if I'd told you. Killed her! And punished me for not telling you, for betraying you. I would have been betraying her!"

Jack kept his distance and looked on unphased. "Ianto Jones, how noble you are!"

Ianto's eyes were red and brimming with tears. His voice trembled. "You will not kill her!" He let out a sob and looked down. "But, what are you going to do with her? With me?"

"You're mine," Jack replied, closing the distance between them. "And you love it."

"You're right," Ianto said, making eye contact and maintaining it. "I'm yours. Let me … let me get myself together and we'll talk about this rationally." He walked out of Jack's bedroom without waiting for any response from Jack.

* * *

Ianto rummaged through Owen's cupboards, trying to find the lower strength Retcon that he kept there for small emergencies. The larger doses were kept by Jack in his desk, locked in a drawer, under some papers, and locked in a small wooden box, which was also taped shut. Obviously only for large scale – the-universe-is-ending events. Ianto's universe might be ending, but the rest of the world was quite indifferent, a fact quite evident from the behavior of the man in the other room waiting for him to collect himself and return from the washroom.

After throwing everything Owen valued onto the floor, Ianto finally located the pills between the spermicide and the tweezers.

_Of course_, Ianto thought as his mouth twisted up. _Where else would they be kept?_

He kicked everything under the autopsy table behind him and made off with the bottle of pills.

"You're back. Good."

Ianto fidgeted with the pills, rolling the bottle between his fingers behind his back. He smiled at Jack, and felt his eyes burn from the tension and the tears. "What will we do?" Ianto asked.

"There's only one option," Jack said. "She has to go."

Ianto said nothing, but gave Jack a steady, defiant look.

"This can't go on, Ianto. The entire world is in danger because of your underground girlfriend! As the leader of Torchwood, I can't let it continue."

"I've talked with someone who says he can help her. Four months, he said."

"Ianto," Jack continued cautiously. "listen to me. I'm telling you this as your friend, as your lover, and as your captain! You're only hurting yourself."

"Jack, I can't let you do it. Give me a couple days to sort everything out. Then, I'll tell her and I'll..."

"Tomorrow night, Ianto." Jack said. The conversation was over.

* * *

"He's been _spying _on me," Ianto said to Lisa. "Can you believe it? I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't help, but I didn't think he'd go that far."

But it was no use. Lisa wasn't awake and Ianto knew that it was silly to expect any response.

"Oi, tea-boy!" Owen called. "Have you seen Jack? My supplies are all over the place!"

Ianto emerged from the stairwell, smoothing his vest and jacket. "I took him some tea earlier, but I haven't seen him since. Would you like me to see if he's still in his office?"

Owen gave an exhausted sigh and said: "Yes!" before turning to his organizing.

Ianto ignored Owen's angry mumbling as he made his way up the stairs to Jack's office. He knocked on the door. "It's me, Jack. Can I come in?" There was no answer. Ianto put on an awkward smile, the one that Jack loved most, and pushed the door open just a bit He stuck his head in first to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. Ianto snorted when he realized his motive. He liked what he saw. He opened the door the rest of the way and called downstairs. "He'll be down in a moment, Owen!" Ianto shut the door behind him with a quiet click.

His smile grew larger as he began to fully take in the sight before him. Jack was asleep. His head was on his desk, resting on crossed arms. Under his mouth was a puddle of saliva, with even more stringing from his lips. Ianto chuckled. He reached out slowly and set his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack shifted a little in his sleep. He was close to waking, that was sure, but when he would wake was unknown. Ianto didn't know exactly how much Retcon he had slipped into Jack's tea earlier that morning, but he was certain that it wouldn't be lethal. The Captain was a big man, after all, and he hadn't even given him a palm-full.

Ianto shook Jack's shoulder, getting more and more violent in his motions as Jack continued to sleep. Rethinking his methods, Ianto bent his head toward Jack and whispered.

"Jack," he said. "Time to..." Ianto nibbled on his ear. ".. wake up." Jack stirred a little more promisingly. He moved his kisses down Jack's neck, and Jack's entire body shifted in his sleep. "Oh, come on, you old bloody fool! I know you're awake."

Ianto took a step backward as Jack sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He smiled big. "You're a bright one, you." He wheeled his chair back a little. "Come here, then." Ianto complied , standing before Jack and pulling him toward him by the armrests. He sat on the desk, spreading his legs to accommodate Jack as he stood up. "Let's continue where we left off last night." He put his hands on the desk on either side of Ianto and kissed him hard on the lips. Ianto resisted.

"What?" he asked.

"Last night," Jack said, pulling back only slightly. "Before you fell asleep."

"Oh," Ianto said, chuckling. "Of course. Sorry about that." As he brought Jack's face back to him, Ianto was rejoicing inside. It had worked. Yes! Soon, Ianto was lost in Jack.

His arms wrapped around Jack's neck, and his hands found themselves, fingers intertwining. He moaned into Jack's mouth as Jack bit his bottom lip, causing Ianto's mouth to open and allow him entrance. Jack pressed his body against Ianto's, and his hands slid underneath his jacket. Ianto slid closer to the edge of the desk in a desperate attempt to bring he and Jack even closer together. Each felt themselves being ground against the other, and a whimper escaped from Ianto. Jack chuckled at the power he had over the younger man, despite his not really doing anything but kissing.

Jack's hands rose up Ianto's torso until he was removing his jacket and loosening his tie. Ianto's hands found Jack's hair, his neck, and moved down to his chest, where they traced light circles around Jack's nipples through his dress shirt. He moved his fingers deftly under Jack's braces, pulling them to the side until Jack was forced to remove his hands from Ianto. A sound of discontent came from Jack but it was replaced with a moan as Ianto's hands untucked his shirt and found the flesh of his belly with soft touches. His moans grew louder as Ianto's fingers moved up to palm his chest, to squeeze his nipples.

Jack's hands found Ianto's behind and pushed him closer to him, anything to brings their heats closer together, but finally Jack could take it no longer. Ianto's teasing had made him forget who he was, but just for a moment. He shoved Ianto back harshly onto the desk, not swearing when his head snapped backwards and pounded against the wood or when the tea cup and saucer shattered to the floor. Ianto's hands had been ripped from Jack's chest, but they soon found themselves tangled in his short hair, pulling as Jack roughly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt. He pressed kisses to Ianto's sweat covered skin, making his way down to his waist.

Ianto couldn't stifle his loudest moan yet, despite biting his lip hard enough to release blood and fill his mouth with the taste of copper. One of his hands left Jack's head and wrapped around Jack's as he used his mouth to undue the workings of the belt and pants. His free hand found Ianto's nipple and worked it with mastery until Ianto writhed with pleasure and pressed his crotch into Jack's neck. Jack chuckled and buried his face in Ianto's hair, breathing hot and hard, enjoying the musky smell, until he reached Ianto's hard cock. It twitched under Jack's tongue when he used its flat along Ianto's length.

A sharp knock sounded at the door just as Jack had taken Ianto into his mouth.

"That is _not_ how you handle vandalism!" Owen shouted from the other side of the door.

Jack chucked around Ianto before removing himself and asking Ianto what he was on about. His hand was still at work, but Ianto managed to gasp, "Someone .. stealing from .. Owen." Jack laughed again.

"I'll be out in a moment, Owen," Jack called.

Owen's footsteps never faded as he stomped down the metal steps, but when Jack decided he'd given him enough time to retreat, he turned his attention back to Ianto.

* * *

Jack spoke as he walked down the steps from his office. "What's the problem, Owen?" He was fixing his braces when he stopped next to the medical table. Owen stood on the other side.

"Some twat has gone through all my things!" His face grew red as he talked. "Everything! It was all shoved under the table. The _gauze_ was with the _antacids_! Who would do something like that?"

Jack looked at Owen's cabinet, at its neat rows of medical supplies and do-hickeys. "Everything seems to be in order."

"Only because I've spent the last ninety minutes reorganizing everything. The Retcon is between the spermicide and tweezers, right where it belongs."

"You've got everything under control, then," Jack said, starting to turn and walk away.

"I asked Tosh for the security tapes, only when she looked, the ones from last night were missing. Know anything about that, Jack?"

"Owen, don't start accusing me," Jack said firmly. "We have such a low crime rate inside the hub, the tapes record over themselves if a new tape isn't put in within twenty minutes."

"We have a pterodactyl, and we can't afford proper surveillance?"

"Yes, that's right." Jack moved quickly this time, and walked through the hub door. He felt like he was forgetting something.

"Ever since he let that bloody new boy in, things have all gone to hell!" Owen mumbled.

* * *

Ianto opted to stay behind in Jack's office to compose himself. Hadn't he just determined and proven that Lisa was the most important thing to him? But his touch was so.. Ianto enjoyed it. Jack kept his mind from the metal in the lower level of the hub. No, Jack obliterated everything in his mind, kept him from falling prey as life's troubles raged around him. What was there for him to do other than take advantage of his one last enjoyable reprieve?

He had fixed himself up, buttons on his jacked all done up right like mum had taught him, but he remained on the desk, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the road ahead of him, of the broken China on the floor. What was stopping him from having a bit of fun with Jack every so often? Except the fact that Ianto found himself wanting it to happen, wanting Jack to happen to him, more than every so often.

_I'm a man, _Ianto thought. _I have needs!_

He chuckled at himself, making light of a situation which should have held a lot more gravity. But who could be serious when they'd just been sucked off by such a lovely piece of meat? Ianto glanced over to Jack's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and Ianto could see the televisions set up on the desk. He saw Lisa in black-and-white, vulnerable despite despite being encased in metal. His mood darkened. Time to get back to work.


End file.
